IMPRINTED SCARS
by d33p-s0rr0w
Summary: [SnS]In a cold alley, Sakura was raped and felt mentally traumatized. Her raper drops her with his family, concealing his crime by saying he found her as an orphan. But the thing is... He is Syaoran's cousin... Please RnR! Chap 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

New story! Hehe! Watch me not finish this lols! Please r+r! Thanks ^^ I made a lot of changes to CCS -.-;;  
-Sakura is in highschool.  
-She moves to New York City for the year.  
-She has a younger brother; Min.  
Etc. I can't spoil the whole story like this!  
  
IMPRINTED SCARS  
[Introduction]  
  
6th of September 2003  
  
I couldn't sleep last night. I was waiting for school to start. I am probably the only one in the world who likes school. I was just too happy. During the summer, I was bored out of my wits. I wanted to see my friends again. I wanted to be busy, to help me get things off my mind. And I had a lot to forget. Funny how I am not in a mental institute already. If anyone asks me to go, I would. Anything to get rid of my parents. God, I hate them.  
  
They say high school is a big step. More like sad. High school is not as overwhelming as I assumed it to be. Sure, Tucii is a gigantic school. I mean, hugely huge. Well, it is a no-brainer. Being the best high school in Rosenfield and ranked as one of the top schools in the country, it HAS to be big. It is one of those buildings you gawk at and dream about attending it one day. The school is a little annoying though. Ten floors are too much, especially for those unfournate innocents who have to get from the first floor to the tenth. I am one of them. Lovely lovely. You are only allowed four minutes to get on four escalators and climb up a flight of stairs. Oh yeah, I am always early to my class (har har har). Then sometimes, the secalators do not even work! (Someone stole the key to operate them, copied them and sold them to other fellow students. Brilliant. Leave it to teenagers to turn off the escalator as often as they like.)  
  
Inside, the walls are plastered with these tan tiles. Looks like some one went to the beach and made sand castles all over the school. Above you, there is about eight feet of empty space and a white, white ceiling. (I must admitt... It looks awfully pretty when you are stuck in some physics class.) The floor is interesting too. It has all these weird shapes and designs. You would think it would actually be some abstract art only the nerds would know. The colors are always the same in this school; either black, tan, green or gray. Why not blue? There are escalators on the even floors to go to the next even floor and the same with the odd floors. Why not an escalator on each floor? God, it would save so much time before we die of old age. I bet you one-half of our youthful lives has been spent waiting up those mad slow contraptions. Elevators are only for those with an injury. I hope I break my leg going down the stairs. That would be heaven.  
  
One of the greatest thing about the school: it is far, far, far away from my pesty parents. My mom would always stare at the window to see me walking home, since my middle school was about half a block away from my house. She could see it all like a hawk. More like a vulture when I think about it. She would yell at me constantly. Her favorite question: " Why do you walk with that boy?" That boy happened to be my first, true love. She destroyed it.enjoyed it. She told me that "things" could happen. She told me I'll get "carried" away. I wanted to puke in her face. Now who has the perverted mind?  
  
I know what to do when things happens. I know what is right and what is wrong. I know. Not like I am stupid. She can yell at me and say I am stupid. But I am not.  
  
She thinks I know nothing compared to her. She thinks she is perfect. She thinks I'm too "unexperienced" and that she has lived on this planet longer than I have. She has but, people can always make mistakes. She is a total hypocrite. She tells me I should respect her. Then tell me then, mom, what is this nonsense about calling me worthless? An idiot? That I shouldn't have been born? And how you want to abandon me? Are you the only one to be respected and me dissed? You tell me to not to distract people on the phone. Thanks for yelling at me when I'm talking to my friend. I was so flattered. Then, it's never talk at the dinner table. Is that your chewed up piece of steak on top of the casserole? I'm full, not thanks. Well, now I'm in high school, she won't have her eyes always on me no more. I can do what I want. I can finally have my freedom.  
  
My dad? He is just like a puppet. He gets manipulated. My mom is the master puppeteer. Whatever my mom says, yeah, that's right. My mom is the "man" in this family. A dictator. Dad is just one of her loyal servants. It is so sad. Really it is. No one stands up for themselves in this household;no one tries to tell her she is wrong. Only me. And then, I'm punished.  
  
Sometimes I wish I was a different person. Like today, for example, my friends and I were eating at Mickie D's. Kari and Melody kinda ignored me a little. I didn't really mind but suddenly, Kari asked me a question.  
  
"If you were to change anything about, what would you change?" She was holding a fry mid-air and a burger in the other. She looked like a balance beam.  
  
I wanted to say everything. My eyebrows, my nose, my lips, my legs, my hair, my hands. How would they understand? Especially Kari. She was the "cute" one. The one that was short. The one that had tang tops, the long black hair. Melody was always confident about her looks. So not me.I just looked at her weird and said, "Huh? What a weird question". I shrugged and Melody just continued to munch on her fries. We all had fries. We got hyper on them.  
  
"I wish to be five foot three." We laughed together; Kari did need to grow a couple of more inches. At least, she was honest. When we stopped giggling like maniacs, I really wished.  
  
Okay, Mr. Johnson. What did I learn today? My little brother is gay. Poor me.  
  
++++  
Just an intro so it's short lols. 


	2. Entry 2

September 7, 2003  
I'm gonna die. I can't believe it. God, please let it be a quick and short death. Why is this happening to me? Just when I'm recovered and starting a new life? Argh, why? Did I offend you in anyway?? Why must he EXIST? Okay, that's a little too harsh but then, why must he show up in TWO of my classes?!?! Does his name ALMOST have to match my old old old ex? Does his appearance HAVE to look just like my ex but better? Or is it me? Why do I always see him from the corner of my eye? Do I HAVE to endure this suffering until NEXT term?!?! Oh, no. I'm not gonna make it, thanks to pure serendipity. You are one cruel thing, Serendipity. I highly doubt that my view president will let me transfer because of a BOY. They wouldn't even let my friend transfer to a different math class because her math teacher's English was worst than a foreign citizen. (To think this "best" school has the "best" teachers.) Yeah, I'm sure they'll understand.  
"Oh, my God." I whispered to my pals, Kari and Melody. We were walking to the subway station, laughing about some weird joke again. There were the only people I told about the "look-alike". "There he is!" I turned my head to look ahead. He was ahead of us; five or six people separated me from his spiked, brown hair, his lightly tanned back, his silver chain, his deep amber eyes, his green Northface and his blue and white sweatshirt. One thing annoyed me: he was surrounded by girls, his "friends". I hate how I could always tell when people I know were around. It's even more annoying when you want to say hi to them, yet you are not sure if they actually know you or not. That's the problem with me. I know too many people, involuntarily remembering and memorizing their faces, their names. They never know me, of course. "Who?" Melody asked. I stared at her weird and she stifled a giggle. "HIM!" I said it pretty loud. "That Luke guy." I decided to lower my voice. "Wait. Letme see." Kari suddenly picked up speed. I watched her as she passed his "group" and turned around innocently to look at his face. "He does not really look like him." She said once she fell back. He does. Enough of "him". I'm changing the topic. I'm trying to break my quiet manner, my habit. None of my teachers seem to be cooperating with me. Mrs. Sanchez, my art appreciation teacher, ignores me. Totally. Today she asked what are primary colors. She has this heavy, heavy Jamaican accent and I swear, it is so hard to understand her. "Con enyhun tell meh whath the primary colurs are?" Fortunately, we are smart enough to guess what that meant. Easy. I was in major art before. This class will be a cinch. I was amongst one of the first hands. She looked straight at me. She turned away and picked on others. STRAIGHT. As in eye-to-eye. Three colors. I was not chosen. At first, I was okay with it. Three people out of thirty-five. "Con enyhun tell meh whath caheers are assaciaded with art?" She said art so it was long and high. Like those Californians. I rose my hand again. Guess what? She glances at me and picks on someone else. HELLO? I'M RIGHT IN YOUR FACE AND YOU JUST PRETEND I'M NOT THERE? Now I was annoyed. What made it worst? I, apparently, still had a career no one said. She knew my hand was still up. No one else's was. O-b-v-i-o-u-s. She starts a new topic. Joy. I don't think I can stand her either. I wanted to ask something in my bio class. But, no. Mr. Caulfield saw me. I know he did. Like in Mrs. Sanchez's class, I sat in the front (thanks to my last name). Like Mrs. Sanchez, he continued talking. I began to wave my hands like crazy, almost like the fans in a concert. I didn't give up. By the time he was done with his twenty minute speech, you could say my question was no where near relevant.  
  
THAT I LEARNED TODAY: With out the squiggly accent thing on the Spanish word "años", it means anus. ("El tiene veintidos anos." Poor person. He wrote that on his homework and Mr. Scott made him write it on the board.) Also, the Spanish word "esposa" (meaning wife) means "handcuffs", too. What a coincidence. Never wear bright orange on the first day of school. No, they are not staring at you because you are beautiful. They are staring at you because you are bright. And weird. And blinding. 


	3. Barren Hopes

I regret writing this fanfiction now -______-;; I made Sakura sound all sarcastic and hateful and her mother sounds soo mean!!! O.O  
  
IMPRINTED SCARS  
  
[Chapter 3: Barren Hopes]  
  
They always had wanted a family. They told each other this, wanting a baby soon to care for and to love. Since the day they started to date. Since the day they fell in love. Since the day they married. Since the day the doctor gave her the shocking news. He had said there was no hope. She couldn't have a child. He remembered that very night. Too vividly. He crept into his wife's room in the hospital to check up on her and found her hysterically crying her heart out without sound. They were inaudible wails. Just by the moonlight, he saw her red, puffy eyes. Her glistening, wet cheeks. Her trembling, purple lips. Her ruffled, long black hair. It's all my fault, she had cried as he neared her. He cringed as he was an arm's reach of her. He couldn't say anything to argue with her. It was true. He couldn't deny it; he would be lying to her to say it wasn't.  
  
It was twenty-four hours before their wedding. Everything was ready and he thought everything would be perfect. Her mother had called him up, telling him she had to talk to him. It's urgent, she pleaded. He had no choice to go or not. She was his mother-in-law. He had to. Sure. I'll come over right away, he replied. Her mother scared him, though. Just don't tell her your coming, her mother begged, nearly whispering it. He had never lied to his wife. Never ever. But the words just slipped out. Honey, I'm going grocery shopping. You need anything? He yelled at the top of his lungs. She didn't need anything so he closed the front door and slipped into his black car. He wondered what was wrong. Hopefully, it is not about the wedding. His hands shook as he touched the steering wheel and turned on the ignition. He drove past lights, streets, stores.with the same thought in his mind over and over again. What does she want to tell me?  
  
He got to the house in a matter of minutes with the suspense gradually killing him. Silently, he parked the car into the driveway and walked swiftly to the door. He rung it twice until finally, his mother-in-law opened the door. She was just like her daughter. She was still beautiful at even her age. She gave him a sweet smile and let him in. It relaxed him. It can't be that bad. He was terribly wrong.  
  
She is barren. We knew all along. There was something wrong with her. As a child. She never had her period like all the other girls. We took her to the doctor and secretly, they told us, her father and me. Of course, we couldn't tell her ourselves. We knew. We knew she would be devastated. Just like us. Her voice broke as her tears fell. She felt the pain. Her daughter's. And his.  
  
He sat there. Numb. He remembered all those days. They dreamed of having a boy. He would have brown, chesternut hair and soft, adorable amber eyes. He would be the cutest baby alive. They giggled. They even had some names for him already and what they would buy him. Where would he go to school. What he would want to be when he grew up. Everything. Now that everything was impossible. His heart froze up like an icicle. He began to cry himself.  
  
----  
  
He went home, still shaken. He softly opened the front door and his wife almost ran him over. She smothered him with kisses and a strong hug. She was excited about tomorrow. He forced on his best smile. I am too. Come on. You need your beauty sleep. They treaded up the stairs, with their arms around each other. She didn't know it but he was broken up inside. He was bleeding internally. I still love her, he thought. I'll still marry her. No matter what. That split second, he almost tripped down the stairs.  
  
----  
  
He watched her cry. He watched her almost go insane. All he could do was go up to her. Hug her. Tell her he still loves her. With a child or not.  
  
We'll make it through. I promise. He whispered in her ear as she wept on his shoulder.  
  
----------------------------  
Like it? ^^ 


	4. Entry 3

September 10, 2003  
  
All right, I'll been a little sore over these last five days or so. New York is SO much different than Japan. I practically got lost in the subways three times already. It was not how I perceived it to be. There are homeless men and women everywhere I see on the streets. They all look dirty and tired, while shaking a little cup with a few pennies, nickels and quarters. I never seen them in Japan. It's not as clean either. It's too commercial yet, I don't see those little shops aligned in a park anymore. Gosh, I'm so homesick.  
  
High school IS overwhelming. At Tucci, you have to take certain stairs to reach certain floors, which I found so inconvenient. I hate all my teachers already. Math team is okay, I guess. But I always manage to fall asleep in that class ;;. Mrs. Biering, well, she had an asthma attack and now is in the hospital. I never liked her though. She was too skinny and kept wearing a short mini skirt to school. But I do hope she does get better. Ms. Rosenthal is okay too. She makes us work up a lot. Once we get into the gym, she makes up jog around the perimeter, then do ten crutches and ten push-ups. Then, there is Mr. Berman. He is OBSESSED with his web page. It's always, "Go to my website for your homework.Check my page. My web page should have it posted up.Your lessons are on my page." Arghs x___x. Then Mr. Cryuz doesn't explain well. At all. And his tests are too hard. At this rate, I will be some lunatic running around with a knife, threatening to kill all the teachers at Tucci.  
  
I live so far away from my school too. I have to wake up at six and leave by 6:45 to catch a train. It was used to be just a few blocks away. I had Madison. She sends me letters occasionally but you know how it is; it's not the same. It's just too hard to fit in here. I only have three friends so far after a couple of days and they are only in one of my classes. So I'm alone most of the time.  
  
I'm not even sure why I moved. Or why my parents wanted us to move. They did tell me it would be a good experience for me to "discover the world". I didn't want to leave. I swear I don't. I want to be in Japan. I was supposed to wait for him.It has been three years and I haven't heard of him yet. I wonder if he forgot. But still, he promised to come back. I believe him. But I admit, I think I forgot now he looks like. I only remember his brown hair and his amber eyes. I can't see his face in my mind no more. It's been too long. He said he would write too. He never did. I'll would still wait but now I've moved. He'll never find me again.  
  
All my friends are talking about boys. It is either "this guy" or "that guy" is so "cute" or so "hot". I sit there, jealous. Where is mine? My Syaoran? What do I say about him? He didn't send me any letters? He left me? He is cute when I haven't seen him since god knows when? That he will come back for me in Japan? That he LOVES me? Ha. Isn't that hilarious? Now, where is he? He LOVED me. That's all I can say.  
  
I'm flunking in school too. I have received a 63 on my English pop quiz, a 77 on my history test and a 82 on my math test. Everything is just horrible.  
  
I learned that making friends is hard.  
  
---  
  
School homework is soo dragging me down. x_x Hope this chapter is alright! Short again, I know x.O Sorry!!  
  
To: Sakura Angel14 Ehhs sorry if u don't know what my last chapter was about -.-;; but u`ll c soon ^^ 


	5. In the Midst of Darkness

Warning: This chapter is a little graphic! A LITTLE.  
  
[Chapter 5][In the Midst of Darkness]  
  
She stood at the staircase, gazing out the windows. She saw the football team in their uniform and their helmets down below her. It was amusing, seeing those big, fat shoulders. She watched them as they punched each other in a joking manner and how they fidgeted with their outfit. They had almost forgot how it was like to be on the team. She could tell that they were talking about their summer. Maybe about girls at the beach. But she remembered HER summer. She was still in Japan.  
  
A small group began to form next to her. She glanced at her watch. It was 3:30, the exact time when the club president had told her they were leaving online. Shyly, she walked up to a boy and asked him if that was the tutoring club. Yes, it was. She replied with happy thanks and began to stick closely to the group. They started walking and she followed. Out the door and down to the subways. The whole group got into an A train. It wasn't as crowded as she had thought it would be. She quietly slipped in and took the position near the door. There was always a sign that said to never lean on the door but she never listened. She liked the view of the subways better there. Didn't mind standing also.  
  
She stared out, watching as the train goes into the dirty tunnels and stopping with an earsplitting halt at stations. People walked in and out, blocking her sight. But not all. She saw homeless people sitting on the ground. They always were the same with a sad, lonesome face. Some she saw had no legs. Others with one arm. All holding a coffee cup, shaking it hopefully. No one saw them no matter how much they shook the few coins. No one cared to stop to give them even a quarter. They all just hurried past them. She frowned, knowing they would be there all night for not even a dollar collected. She made a mental note to herself: if I see those people anywhere today, I'll donate them at least two dollars.  
  
----  
  
She walked out of the school briskly. It was seven o'clock at night. She knew she spent too much time tutoring the middle school boy. Everyone else in the club from Tucci had left. Are you sure?, they asked her. They knew she was just a freshman. You could get lost you know and you never know what can happen to you, they gave her a soft smile. No, it's all right. She had given them a brighter smile. Nice girl, they all thought as they left the library and gave her a last glance. She was smiling as her pupil scribbled some numbers on to the already written paper. They sat at a table, with pencil shavings here and there. That's great!, she exclaimed. She had helped him perfect his algebra skills. Tutoring was just something she loved to do. It got her mind off things. A lot of things. She loved the feeling of helping another. It was heaven to her. I'm sure you'll get into Tucci like this!, she patted his head. The boy knew it was a childish gesture but he just glowed. She brought out the best in him. The most talented, but also the laziest student. Amazing, his teacher lurked in the back of a bookshelf. She watched everything. That girl is an absolute miracle.  
  
Her heartbeat quickened as she walked across the dark streets, with a pink binder, her English journal and a book bag slung over her left shoulder. She hated the darkness of night. The shadows still scared her. She trembled from the cold; she had only worn a thin windbreaker that day. She looked around, trying to place the scenery with the pictures of stores she memorized when her club showed her the way to the school. No use. She was inevitably lost. And she knew it.  
  
She strolled around to ask storekeepers for directions. But most of them couldn't speak English. No duh, Sakura, she blinked. This is Chinatown!, she reminded herself. After her sixth try, she absent-mindedly reached into her pocket. She forgot that she had left it at home. Well, at least I have some quarters. She began to look for a payphone and finally found one in front of a dead end. More like an alley. She was about to pick it up and put in her coin when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Madam, that phone isn't working." She turned around, suddenly. She almost jumped. He was a blonde haired man, maybe of twenty years old. Robust, handsome and charming even in the moonlight. She smiled, nicely.  
  
"Oh, well." She put down the receiver. "I'll just find another one to use. Thank you. It would have swallowed up my-"  
  
He grabbed her around her waist.  
  
"Ah!" Her heart almost stopped as a scream escaped from her. The man covered her mouth roughly. She squirmed but she was nothing to him. Her eyes widened with fear as she dropped her books. He ripped off her book bag and snickered. It was then that he could smell the alcohol from his mouth.  
  
"MMfphh."  
  
It was useless to cry for help. To get away. She had no way of defending herself. He dragged her into the dead end. She could feel his damp breath against her cheek. He was sweating and probably had no clue what he was doing. He almost stumbled over a rock with the frightened girl in his arms. Pressing her up against the wall, uncovered her mouth and smashed his mouth against hers. Her saliva mixed with his. Tears were falling down her cheek. All her strength was gone as slowly and gradually, she could fight no longer. Too weak to even speak. She was falling herself. Falling into the torture of this intoxinated male. He lowered his hands onto her body. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on her shirt but he got them unbuttoned them. She screamed in her mind. But nothing came out.  
  
She felt cold. The streetlights became a blur to her. She almost couldn't feel his hands on her, caressing her everywhere.  
  
She fainted.  
  
----  
  
She woke up. In a van.  
  
----  
  
Any criticism? x.O;; 


	6. No Longer

First thing, this chapter has a few curses. Sorrys! But it kinda sets the mood a bit. Hope you don't mind! Btw, I changed my username to: **d33p-s0rr0w**. It's one of my favorite korean songs by one of my favorite korean group: Shinhwa! Hehe ^^

Okay. Some shoutouts ^^::

**Emerald Devil**: wow! O.O one long review haha =D srys ur a lil confuzzled -.-;; but i like to write like that cuz i wanna make it all clear in the end… ums… basically the entrys r from Sakura's point of view. sometimes i write in 3rd person like the chapter "Barren Hopes"… oohs and if u didn't get that chapter u'll soon find out hehe i hope that kinda cleared u up *sweatdrop*

**Kura-chan**: thanks for reviewing! n i like cliff-hangers xP

**Bloodlust Night**: lol aish don't worry that much!! syaoran will come soon woohoo ^^ thanks for reviewing also!

**kawaiitenshisakura**: whoops am i responsible for u being dark-a-phobic? (not a word i bet but you get my pt xD) srys ;; but i appreciate your comment =]

**sakurapetalsntears**: i'll try to update a lil more often… school hw gets in my way too much! xT

**kmpnay**: i'll jes talk to u online xDD 

**Star Silver fox**: yes i hope its cool *breaks out in a cold sweat*

I get so little reviews ='( Well, that's all so now READ!!…Please? ^^;;

[Chapter 6]

                She couldn't believe where she was or how she felt almost dizzy. They had drugged her. She slowly got up, with a splitting headache, from the make-shift bed. Her face felt weird. Touching it, she realized it was the salt from her own tears. She saw in the corner of her eyes that she was no longer in her jeans and white sweater but she was wearing a green T-shirt and baggy blue pants. She cringed with fright. _What happened last night?_ Her eyes began to water. _It wasn't a dream, was it? I… I wasn't… raped? Right?_ She tried to reassure herself that wasn't the case. But she knew deep inside, she was now a victim. 

Inside the car, it was dark and damp. Like a cellar without windows. Her forehead was infested with beads of sweat. She was a little girl, having woken up from a nightmare full of monsters. But the reality was that the monsters lived. And she was probably in one's car… She craned her look and saw machinery around her; chain saws, ladders… That scared her even more as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was cold, too. She glanced around, finding her belongins nearby, slung onto the floor, in a careless heap. It seemed like whoever had done it didn't even care if it would hit her full in the face. It was only two inches from her nose…

She was totally numb. And almost insane. She was no longer a fourteen year-old. No more a highschool student. Or even a once was Cardcaptor. She had no weapons or means of defending herself; the actions were done. No cards. No key. She couldn't escape. Her body wouldn't let her. Never before was she ever so terrified. She had stood her ground in front of Windy, Wood, Jump… But last night, just on man had stripped her of everything. Her clothes, her books… Her courage, her strength, her fate… She had nothing now. She WAS nothing. Just a girl. A plain girl. Cyring and weeping in the shadows. Lost in a dank maze. And wondering what would happen next…

She thought of her family. They would be worrying about her. Maybe even Touya. She could see them frantic; calling the police, friends, talking to neighbors… Asking the school, the club that had last seen her… Her parents were always protectiv. It reassured her. But her optimistic hopes clouded with another thought.

_When will I ever see them again?_

The questions stampeded in like insects having found a ripe apple lying on the ground. They crawled onto her head and her brian absorbed them. She nearly screamed from the illusion. What happened? Why did he chose her? How could she not have foughtback? Why did she stay so late? What did he want from her? What would become of her? Why didn't she bring a map? Or her cellphone? What time of day was it? Did anyone notice her gone? Where was she? Where was HE?

At that thought, she silently cussed at herself. She could have escaped by now. She tried to crawl to the door but she couldn't. The places he had felt were fiery; burning her skin, leaving her uncomplete. Weak. Empty. She collapsed before her fingers could touch thecold metal grasp. She lied there, in a cold sweat. Why was she suddenly so weak? What ws wrong with her? She curled in a ball and sucked in her breath. Slowly, she raised her hand, inching to her freedom. Once her hand made contact, she heard voices just outside. She stopped and listened.

"You what??" The voice was raspy and loud; no doubt the person was shocked.

"Man. It wasn't my fucking fault! I was a drunk ass! I just don't know what I'm going to do with her now…" It was her raper.

"Where is she? You let her go?"

"No. I dragged her into the back of my van."

                "Holy shit! You dumbass! You should have just left her there! Oh, jeez! What have you gotten yourself into?! You-"

"God, can't you just shut up! I know what I did! I know I did something wrong! But I was drunk, I couldn't stop myself. I was a lunatic. I know it! I just need you to help me solve this problem..." She couldn't hear the other man's response but she didn't need to. The van door opened. Her eyes widened as she saw the two men's shadow. It was night and she gasped as one of them grabbed her and put a rag of cloth in her mouth. She fell unconscious once again.

----

She came back to the world with a splitting headache. She moaned weakly and rolled over to one side. But something was weird. She was on something. Soft. And something was on her. Light and warm. _Where am I? _Her eyelids were tired but she forced them open. She took in her location. A neat, red room was before her. _What is going on?_

A lock of own hair fell into her eyes. She screamed.

--------

                Is this chapter still too short??


	7. Found Yet Unnoticed

Shout outs!:

**kawaiitenshisakura**: ehh i didn't update soon enough ;;

**sakurapetalsntears**: sorry!! i tend to get writer's block =\

**Hikaru Ayumi**: i hope so too lol

**Star Silver fox**: is it THAT cool? xD

**Kura-chan**: yeah i made her soo unfortunate… but the ending will be happy! ^^

**hehehe**: YES! I'M TALKING ABOUT STUY! I HATE IT!!! LOL

**s&s4ever**: i'll try ^^;;

**Stargirl-rebels**: WHOA! thanks for that LONG review xDD you're supposed to be confused… so i can explain later on in the story lolls just keep on thinking for now!

THANK YOU GUYS ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!

AND HERE IT IS!!!

[**Chapter 7: Found Yet Unnoticed**]

_No… It can't be my hair… It's a wig…_ She yanked furiously, madly at her own hair on her head. She had inflicted pain to herself but it stayed put. _It's an illusion. I'm dreaming. _She pinched herself. But, she didn't find herself waking up again to have everything back to normal. _This is wrong… So wrong… Can't be happening… Could I be dead?_ She stared back at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a brunette anymore. But a blonde; her hair was messed, tangled like she was lost in a swamp for weeks. That wasn't all. Blue contracts hid her bright, green eyes. Her schools clothes were worn and filthy. Exactly like a bum on the streets of New York. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore… As far as she knew it, she was gone, mentally and now physically…

                The door slammed shut and she whirled in around on the bed. Just that simple action made her head twirl with dizziness. So, it took her eyes a while to focus but she knew whom it was. It was him. His light blond brows furrowed with rage as he walked towards her on the smooth, wooden floor.

                "What the hell are you doing screaming like that?" He gripped her hands with his own. The pressure was a piercing amount of strength. She winced with pain and tried to shake him off. There was little she could do.

                "S-stop it-t." Her voice wavered fluctuating. She, herself, though she sounded pathetic and weak… But his touch iced her whole to her spine. She couldn't help trying to get him to stop. He was absorbing all her warmth. Her courage. Her soul. Her mind. She knew she was inferior as he ignored her words and just tightened his strength. 

"If I hear you ever do that again, you're dead. And I mean it. Dead as in chopped up into bits and thrown into a river. You hear me? And from now on, you're Anna, an orphan. No last name. Nothing. I found you in Manhattan, homeless and poor, to bring you the comforts of my cousin's mansion. Unless you obey me and behave without spilling to the others about what happened, you will be fine. So don't piss me off. Or-" The creak of the door was heard again. Sakura's raper dropped his hands into his pockets and turned away. In stepped a beautiful lady. She had long, black hair in a neat bun held by a pair of chopsticks; her hair was luminous and seemed to be glistening even in dim light of the room. Her eyes were shaped like a crescent on its curve; it looked like she was smiling all the time. She had a pale, white complexion that suited her well, with an innocent, angel's appearance. She stood tall with her lengthy, slim legs. Her back was towards the door and she looked simply graceful. Her lips curve into a sweet smile.

                "So you are renowned Anna Bennett was talking about…" Her light feet swept across the floor and soon, her hand was outstretched to meet Sakura's. "Bennett has told me about you. Welcome to the Li family." Sakura obediently put out her hand in a stare. She knew this lady. It was Syaoran's mother. Only her had an unspeakable beauty. She had that expression that would stop you in your tracks and left a spinning emotion inside you. She was unforgettable. And she was here. In America. With Syaoran. He had been here along. She couldn't believe it. _Syaoran is near… He really is…_

She met her eyes, pleading. _Do you remember me? Sakura? We met before. A lot of times. Remember? You had helped me so much…_ To her horror, she had just dropped her hands and twirled around to a nearby chair. Lifting a bundle, she handed it to Sakura.

"Here. Inside is a change of clothes. Put them on and get out of those rags. That's no way a girl should dress." She smiled again. "Lunch will be served in a little while downstairs. I'll introduce you to the maids and my son, Syaoran. I hope I see you down at the dining room soon. We'll talk some more when there's some food in you, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer and as quietly as she had walked in, she was gone. _No! You have to remember me! _Her desperate thoughts disintegrated when Bennett glared at her behind Syaoran's mother. 

"Better watch it. Or you'll get it." His threatening words made her tremble as he closed her door. She sat on the bed for a few minutes, making sure he was gone. Silently, she slipped out of the bed and unraveled the bundle. She smiled a little seeing a silky, blue sweater with a pair of soft, blue pants and clean, white sneakers. At least, she was in Syaoran's home… She changed rapidly. She wanted to see him. _He'll know it's me. No doubt, for sure._

She opened the door and stuck her head out. Glancing to her left and right, she made sure Bennett wasn't around. Slowly, she walked out and closed the door. The mansion was amazing. She could feel the soft, read carpet under her and the halls were lined with gold with mystical engravings. Paintings of landscapes were hung on both of the walls and equal intervals that reminded her of a museum. It seemed like there was an illuminating chandelier for every twenty steps she took. She was astounded. _I never remembered Syaoran was this rich…_ Her eyes moved everywhere, taking everything in.

She didn't even notice there was a staircase until the hall ended. It was like those majestic, spiral staircases that princesses always walked down in the movies. The railings and steps were gold, pure and brilliant. She grabbed onto it and took a step. She walked slowly. Like she was afraid that she was going to trip and fall into a dark hole. She didn't even hear him following her in back of her. She took her fourth step and suddenly, she heard his voice.

"You must be Anna. Hi, I'm Li Syaoran."

----

My mom is constantly yelling at me about not doing my homework so this is the best I can do -.-;; Sorry for not posting for SUCH a long time! This time my chapter is a LITTLE longer, no? LOL everyone is telling me they are so confused… Well, too bad… But, don't get mad at me! Remember, I'll explain in later chapters I promise! Just wait and READ! xD

                                »d33p-s0rr0w«


End file.
